


Wedding Planner

by SecondsOfMuke



Series: Wedding Bells Ringing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Blushing Sam, Eventual Smut, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Samulet, Supernatural Elements, Wedding Planning, Wincest - Freeform, only mentioned - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, sam and jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondsOfMuke/pseuds/SecondsOfMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go undercover in search of the Samulet and a little more than a brotherly kind of love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planner

Finding themselves in awkward situations and ridiculous outfits was not out of the norm for Sam and Dean; their hunting had brought them into all kinds of circumstances in which people assume the Winchester brothers are not so…brotherly. 

Yet Sam still catches himself sporting a blush on his cheeks, spreading to the tips of his ears and down his neck as he stood in front of the wedding planner agency, a fake engagement ring on his finger and his brothers arm around his waist. 

“Remember the plan Sam, we get in there, hire this Angela chick and hope that she’s wearing the amulet.” Dean muttered, his lips close to Sam’s ear so that the people passing by wouldn’t hear, so close that he could feel Dean’s warm breath.

Sam shivered, nodding to his brother as he led him into the building. 

They had been in search of an amulet that was supposed to burn hot in God’s presence, one to match the amulet Sam gave to Dean when they were younger, while finding a lead that this wedding planner owned one, they were willing to do anything to find it, bringing them to the current situation.

Sam didn’t think he had ever seen this much wedding supplies cramped into one building before, arrangements of flowers, tiered cakes which almost reached the ceiling and so many people running around while speaking into Bluetooth head sets. 

Sam sighed; he knew he would never get this for real, any of it, the whole wedding thing. He had tried having a girlfriend back when he attended Stanford, they had moved in together and were becoming serious before Dean thrust himself back into his life and all thoughts of her went out the window. Sam knew it was wrong, to feel like this about his brother, to dream about his face and his beautiful, green eyes and to wake up with a happy little Sammy was a sure way for Dean to know about his no so secret crush, if he – bless him – wasn’t so oblivious to Sam’s constant heart eyes. Sam was glad that even if Dean had to constantly wake up to his awkward morning wood, he never commented or made fun of him too much, just the occasional ‘whoa, slow down there Sammy, you need to take me to dinner first’ or ‘dreaming of diner girl last night?’ Sam had to fight the ‘Not diner girl, it was you Dean’ waiting to slip out. But he knew he couldn’t say anything, their family was messed up as it is without Sam’s incestuous feelings. 

A young man at the reception desk smiled at the pair, grabbing a handful of brochures and quickly arranging them into their respective holders before turning to speak to them. “Hello! Welcome to Weddings in Heaven where we make all your dreams come true!”

Dean snorted, the irony clear to them both. 

“How can we help the lovely couple today? Y’all are quite the handsome pair and so tall- I’ve got the perfect tux in mind for you, my your arms look strong!” 

Sam turned to his brother whose face had blanched and the lines they had rehearsed – meaning Sam had made a plan for their back story while Dean made fun of his ‘geekyness’ – Had left his head as his grip tightened on Sam’s waist. 

Clearing his throat, and trying to ignore the tingling sensation at where Dean’s hands were, he began to put the plan into action. “Ahm, yeah, my name is Sam and this is my b- my fiancé Dean. We wanted to hire a planner for our wedding, we’re hoping for it to be very soon, so anyone who can plan something on short notice would be great.” 

He lightly placed his hand over Dean’s to remind him of his lines while still acting couply. 

Dean coughed, putting on a small smile and looking at Sam “Actually, babe, didn’t Cas recommend Angela Rickerson? She’s supposed to be the best and I only want the best for my Sammy”.  
Sam’s eyes grew wide; the end of that sentence was definitely not what he rehearsed. Shaking it off, Sam stared at Dean, giving him his best ‘I love you and I can’t wait to marry you’ look, which wasn’t hard considering his feelings. 

The receptionist – Andy, his nametag stated - nodded, cooing at them. “Aww you guys are adorable! Yes, Angela is our very best; if anyone could do a short notice plan it’s her. I’ll just have to check her office and see if she is free, won’t be too long. Feel free to have a look through our wedding packages, I recommend ‘a night to remember’.”

As Andy left his desk to look for Angela, Sam looked through the brochures that he had stacked ready for them to see, while Dean surveyed the room, he seemed to routinely check for any supernatural signs at all times, taking caution and making sure they were safe. That’s how it usually went, Sam was the brains behind all their hunts, doing most of the research and putting together the information while Dean was the stronger one of the pair, despite Sam’s 6’4’ stature. Dean was used to taking care of his little brother, even when they were younger; always being the one to protect him when their father was away, be it from monsters, demons or the girls who made fun of his long hair – That was partially Dean’s fault for commenting how he liked Sam’s hair like that, to which his brother refused to cut it more than a little trim.

“Look Dean, they have a great selection of salads as the entree.” 

Dean gave him a look, shaking his head; “I'm not having rabbit food at our wedding!”

Sam pouted, giving his brother his best puppy dog eyes that he knew always worked on him, “Lets rock paper scissors for it?”

“Damnit Sam you know I always lose at that stupid game!” Despite Dean’s whines, the pair find themselves facing each other and playing a round of the game; and one round only. They raise their fists for rock, paper, scissors, Sam picks rock while Dean, as per usual, picks scissors. Dean waves his arms in frustration, remarking "Every time! Best out of three?"

Sam can’t help but throw a fond look towards his brother; Dean had his fist raised ready for another game, eyes bright and determined to win. They were stopped short by Andy coming back towards them, a lady dressed in all bright pink and a smile on her face; Angela Sam assumed. 

The brothers looked at each other, Dean lacing their fingers together and giving him a smirk; “Let’s get this show on the road, Sammy.”


End file.
